Video communication provides an increasingly popular method for connecting via a social networking system. For example, where social networking systems once limited users to communicate via written electronic communications, users can now communicate electronically via images or videos taken from a personal computing device, such as a smart phone. Indeed, social networking systems now enable users to broadcast live video streams as a method for communicating with other social networking system co-users. To illustrate, a social networking system user can broadcast a live video stream, captured by a smartphone camera, to one or more social networking system co-users. The live video stream depicts the broadcaster in a non-time-shifted display (e.g., a live display).
Despite the ability to broadcast live video communications, broadcasting live video is generally limited to broadcasting a plain video capture (e.g., the video broadcast includes only image content captured by a camera). For example, broadcasting live often involves broadcasting video content from a mobile computing device such as a smart phone, which are limited in processing power to provide editing or enhancement capabilities for a broadcaster to enhance a broadcast of a live video. In particular, due to the limited computing resources on a smart phone, for example, conventional video editing systems are unable to provide a video editing option that allows a smart phone to simultaneously capture video content, enhance the video content, and broadcast the enhanced video content without also overwhelming the computing resources of most mobile devices, which would result in a poor quality broadcast.
Moreover, conventional video editing systems relate primarily to performing video enhancements on a pre-recorded video file. For example, conventional video editing systems enable adding enhancements and other special effects to a video that was previously captured and saved as a digital video file. In addition, conventional editing systems involve time-consuming user review and previewing of the video to combine enhancements and edits to the video. As a result, conventional video editing systems fail to provide broadcasters of a live video stream with even an opportunity to enhance a live video since a live video is generated from a current feed from a camera, and not from a pre-captured digital video file.
Due to the technical limitations and shortcomings of conventional video editing systems, conventional video broadcasts often result in plain video that does little to engage viewers. Moreover, plain video often fails to provide relevant information to better understand context or circumstances a video broadcast. Accordingly, and as a result of special effects and enhancements to TV and movies, plain video broadcasts often appear boring, unoriginal, an unengaging to most viewers. Accordingly, conventional systems for broadcasting live videos have a number of disadvantages.